PRINCESS MAGIC
by namicherry
Summary: Ini adalah awal dari semuanya,awal dari kehidupan sakura yang sebenarnya. Apa yang akan sakura lakukan kalau dia tau rahasia dari sekolah barunya dan sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku, seling NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, Kiba Shion,SuiKarin

Genre : Friendship, fantasy, supernatular, adventure

Rate T

**PRINCESS MAGIC**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**CHAPTER 1**

Hari ini pun tiba, hari dimana aku pindah ke kota ini Glory city, aku sempat binggung ini kota atau desa. Kenapa, karna disini penduduknya tak seramai layaknya kota_kota lainya, selain itu disini asri pepohonan masih tampak lebat. Baiklah perkenalkan namaku sakura,haruno sakura umurku 17 tahun kelas dua SMA. Tepatnya sekarang kelas dua di GLORY CITY HIGH SCHOOL. Aku pindah ke Golry city karna satu alasan. Karna kedua orang tuaku, orang tuaku dipindahkan dikota ini, sebelumnya aku tinggal Erry city. Erry city adalah kota yang padat penduduk berbanding terbalik dengan Glory city. Baiklah karna perkerjaan ayah sebagai ketua cabang suatu perusahaan mengharuskan pindah ke kota ini dan besok aku akan masuk sekolah. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan sekolah baruku itu.

Sampai, Baiklah aku penasaran bagaimana isi didalam rumah ini. "sakura turunlah kita makan malam" ibu memanggilku dari bawah "ya bu" Kalian tau saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah ini entah mengapa mataku langsung tertuju kelantai dua. Aku melihat ada enam pintu yang berhadapan dan satu yang berada di tengah_tengah dan paling belakang. Aku penasaran dan aku menbuka pintu itu ternyata kamar ini sangat menarik luas dan bernuansa hitam merah sama seperti warna kesukaanku dan lihatlah dibalkon ini menampilkan pemandanagan taman belakang yang indah banyak sekali bunga mawarnya. "sakura kenapa belum turun,ayo" teriak ibuku lagi "a… baik bu" hulf ibu tak sabaran sekali

======^,^======

Selesai, seragam ini lucu sekali rok selutut kotak_kotak merah putih, baju lengan pendek putih dan dasi merah,lucu. "haru_san ayo berangkat, aku pergi bu oya ayah sudah pergi dari tadi ya bu" pamitku ke ibu dan dimana ayah, a… pasti sudah pergi. "ya ayah mu pergi pagi_pagi tadi, sudah lah sana nanti terlambat" ternyata benar dasar ayah. "ayo sakura_sama" ajak haru_san kepadaku. Haru_san adalah supir pribadiku yang baru. Ternyata hari ini pelayan baru datang. Tidak banyak si… dua keamanan dan supir, 3 pelayan 1 tukang kebun. "sudah sampai sakura_sama" kata haru_san kepadaku "a… terimakasih" Sekolah ini , hy kenapa serangamnya ada yang berbeda dengan punyaku warnanya merah hitam dan dasinya merah hitam juga aneh.

"apa anda haruno sakura " siapa orang ini kenapa tau namaku.

"a… ya itu aku dan…" siapa ya

"perkenalkan aku shizune saya diperintahkan kepala sekolah untuk mengantar ke kelas anda, ikutlah denganku" a… namanya shizune baiklah

"baik" jawabku.

Luas itu kata yang cocok untuk sekolah ini, empat tingkat dan lapangnya di kelilingi taman yang indah. Tunggu dulu aku baru sadar sekolah ini ada dua gedung. Gedung yang satunya berwarna putih biru dan satunya berwarna putih hitam dan merah, aneh.

"ini gedung dimana kelas haruno_san berada di lantai paling atas XI_A" shizune_san menjelaskan kepadaku

" ya dan shizune_san gedung sebelah itu" gedung apa itu aneh

" Itu nuntuk siswa yang berseragam hitam merah dan anda dilang memasuki gedung sebelah, sebaliknya siswa disana juga tidak boleh ke sini" a… aneh sekali

"jadi begitu, aneh" kataku

"baiklah ini kelas haruno_san, permisi kurinai_sensei aku mengantar siswi baru"

"persilakan dia masuk, perkenalkan dirimu"kata sensei yang tidaksalah namanya kurinai itu

"baik sensei, perkenalkan aku sakura, haruno sakura aku pindahan dari Erry city mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya" aku membukuk dan member salam

"nah silakan duduk di sebelah yamanaka, yamanaka angkat tangan mu" disana ya

"terima kasih sensei' kataku

Tampaknya temanku yang baru ini menarik lihatlah di sudah bertanya-tanya hihihi… lucu.

"hy perkenalkan namaku ino yamanaka ino"

"salam kenal ino_chan"

Akhirnya istirahat juga, lapar sekali aku tidak tau kantinnya dimana huu…

"sakura_chan mau ikut ke kantin hm"

"tentu dan"

"per…kenalkan na…namaku… hyuga hinata…"

"aku tenten"

"aku shion salam kenal sakura"

"salam kenal semua,dan hinata_chan kamu berbicara terlalu lembut"

" e… itu… e…"

"sudahlah hinata_chan memang seperti itu sakura_chan"

"baiklah ayo ke kantin"

Jadi kantinnya di luar gedung dan berada di sebelah antara dua gedung sekolah. Luas dan tampak nya kantin ini juga milik gedung sebalah , e.. tunggu dompetku ketinggalan.

"semua aku permisi dulu dompetku ketinggalan"

"a… nanti ke sini lagi ya…"

"tentu"

Ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa sih hu… aku berlari ke luar kanti tapi sampai di pintu kantin rasanya aku menabrak seseorang ya ampun.

"a… maaf aku tidak hati_hati maaf"

"hn"

Apa jawabannya hanya hn apa itu langsung pergi lagi huu… aneh ya sudahlah.

ENDING POV'

sakura dan yang lainnya tampak sangat mengnikmati ke bersamaan mereka ino dengan cerewetnya berceloteh tak berhenti henti shion dan tenten sedang berdebat tentang cowok yang mana yang paling popular hinata sedang menatap tenten dan shion yang berdebat dan aku dengan setia mendengarkan ino yang mengatakan penampilanku yang mirip laki_laki. Tiba_tiba semua siswi berteriak tampaknya ada yang datang, siapa.

"a… itu siapa yang datang kenapa heboh sekali"

"sakura_chan itu seven witch sudah biasa kok kalau mereka datang pasti semua siswi seperti ini" kata tenten menjawab, ternyata dia sudah selesai berdebat dengan shion mungkin terganggu.

"ya dan lihat itu yang rambutnya seperti ayam itu namanya uchiha sasuke dia pemimpin di grup itu yang rambut pirang tan selalu tersenyum itu namanya uzumaki naruto dan sebelahnya hyuga neji,yang rambut merah namanya sabaku gaara,dan yang pucat itu sai,yang berambut nanas itu nara shikamaru dan terakhir yang rambut coklat mirip anjing itu inuzuka kiba" o… begitu aneh juga, tapi wajah mereka tampaknya diatas rata rata.

"o… dan kenapa mereka sepertinya kemari ya.."

"hahaha… sakura_chan mereka teman kami" e… aih membuatku binggung saja.

" tapi ada serangam yang berbeda" ya benar tidak salah lagi, serangam itu, seragam gedung sebelah. "ya memang seperti itu"aku melihat ino karna perkataannya yang membuat ku binggung bukannya kata shizune para siswa siswi antar gedung tidak ada yang boleh memasuki gedung yang lainnya. Apa mereka akrab karna sering bertemu dikantain.

Seven witch mendudukan diri mereka di meja yang sama dengan sakura cs,naruto disebelah hinata, neji sebelah tenten,sai disebelah ino,kiba dengan shion, dan yang lain berhadap hadapan.

SAKURA POV'

e… membinggukan saja ya ampun lihatlah kalau tidak salah namanya naruto dia tampak dekat sekali dengan hinata sampai sampai muka hinata sudah seperti mawar merah ditaman belakang rumahku. Ini lagi ino dan sai di tempat umum seperti ini kenama dia berani sekali berciuman mesra aih… tenten dan neji saling suapan dan yang terakhir lihat lah kiba dan shion di tampak asik membicarakan tentang anjing dan disebelahku ini bukannya yang aku tabrak tadi ya… jadi namanya sasuke hulf…

'hy teman teman maaf aku terlambat" siapa lagi ini

"temari, matsuri, suigetsu, karin dan lee kenapa terlambat kami sudah berkumpul dari tadi" e… apa yang dikatakan kiba tadi.

"ya ya ya … maaf hy kita kedatangan siswi baru rupanaya, siapa namamu' ikat empat pirang seharusnya aku yang bertanya.

"hm… ya namaku sakura haruno sakura aku pindahan dari Erry city salam kenal"

'hy hy kalian semu belum berkenalan dengan sakura-chan ayo" benar juga kata ino memang tadi tenten sudah menyebutkan nama mereka tapikan aku tidak secara langgus sama orangnya.

"hy ino aku baru sadar lo ,hy sakura_chan perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto hehehe… ini inuzuka kiba kirinya hyuga neji dan kanannya sabaku gaara, disebelahku sai dan yang menguap itu shikamaru dan di sebelahmu namanya uchiha sasuke_teme" teme hahahaha julukan yang aneh.

"apa kau bosan hidup naruto_dobe" matanya hitam dan tajam tapi lihat bukannya takut tapi naruto malah tersenyum.

"sudahlah sasuke, perkenalkan aku sabaku temari kakak gaara dikiriku Karin dan suigetsu, kanaku matsuri dan lee" begitu Aih ramai sekali ternyata siswa kedua gedung berteman baik ku kira siswa kedua gedung saling bersaing dan musuhan ternyata aku salah.

ENDING POV'

Ini adalah awal dari semuanya,awal dari kehidupan sakura yang sebenarnya. Apa yang akan sakura lakukan kalau dia tau rahasia dari sekolah itu dan sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

R&r yah

Aku autor baru disini

Salam kenal semua….

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek

^,^a

Selanjutnya aku akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih panjang dari ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku, seling, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, Kiba Shion,SuiKarin

Genre : Friendship, fantasy, supernatular, adventure

Rate: T

**© NAMICHERRI**

**PRINCESS MAGIC**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Chapter II**

Pagi ini aku mau lihat pemandangan kota ini dengan bersepeda, Tentu dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Sudah dua minggu dari hari itu, Hari dimana pertama kali aku sekolah dan berkenalan dengan mereka. Tidak buruk, Mereka ternyata ramah dan ceria walau pun ada yang pendiam dingin pemalu, Tapi dibalik itu semua Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Shion, Kiba, Lee, Suigetsu, Karin merekalah yang paling ribut diantara yang lain dan masukkan aku didalamnya karna aku juga cerewet hihihhi...Baiklah aku siap dengan baju lengan pendek merah tidak ketinggalan lambang Haruno di punggung bajuku. Celana pendek 10 cm di atas lutut dan sepeda mini merahku. Tinggal nunggu Ino dan Hinata, karna rumah kami satu komplek "Sakura-sama teman anda menunggu di depan" kata Ari-basan kepadaku.

"ya aku keluar, Ari-basan tolong pintu garasinya" kataku "baik". Aku keluar dari pintu garasi belakang dan aku melihat mereka sedang berbincang, Nampaknya seru apa mereka sudah lama menungguku, Aku jadi tidak enak.

"hy maaf lama menunggu Ino-chan, Hinata-chan" ku harap mereka tak marah hehehe…

"a… Sakura-chan tak apa, Ayo" hulf untung lah terima kasih Ino kau memang perhatian hihihi…

Udara dipagi hari disini benar-benar segar, Berbeda sekali di Erry city, Tenang dan damai. kami sedang menuju taman kota karna kami janjiannya di taman kota, Jarak taman kota ke rumahku tak jauh hanya memakan waktu 15 menit naik sepeda. A… itu mereka ternyata sudah kumpul semua. Ino dengan sepeda mini ungu Hinata berwarna biru tua, Tenten merah, Temari-nee kuning, Karin merah, Shion biru, Matsuri coklat dan para lelaki warnanya dominan hitam dan biru tua hanya Naruto dan Lee saja yang berbeda Naruto oranye dan Lee hijau lumut. Hahhaha… lucu sekali dari jauh aku melihat mereka sedang bercanda ada Naruto dan Kiba yang bertengkar, Lee yang selalu berkata semangat kepada Shikamaru yang tampak mengantuk, Dan Suigetsu dengan Karin yang sedang lomba siapa cepat sampai. Dan sisanya diam di tempat menjadi penonton yang setia.

"maaf terlambat" kataku

"a… Sakura-chan tak apa kami juga baru sampai bukan begitu teman-teman" sukurlah kalau Naruto menjawab seperti itu "ya benar kata Naruto" a… terima kasih juga Tenten-chan

"baiklah ayo berangkat semuaaa…" kata Tenten

Kami mengelilingi taman kota, Taman ini cukup luas sekitar 5 hektar dan panjang 8 hektar. Saat berkeliling kami singgah di café ice cream di pertigaan jalan taman kota untuk menghilangkan rasa haus. Aku, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Temari-nee dan Matsuri-chan memesan ice cream strawberries. Tenten-chan, Karin, Pesan ice cream coklat vanilla dan yang lainnya pesan ice cream campuran buah segar dan terakhir Sasuke pesan ice cream cappuccino tanpa gula, Memangnya ada ya ice cream tanpa gula?.

Pesanan kami datang, Aku dan yang lainnya tampak mengnikmati ice masing masing kecuali si Sasuke. Hah… ya ampun tanganku argh… mulai lagi, Menyebalkan sekali ada apa sih… o ayolah jangan sekarang sial sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahan ya ampun. "Sakura kau" diamlah Sasuke aku… "ma…af.. a…ku ak..u arg…" sakit sekali, sakitnya tak pernah sesakit ini sial "Sakura-chan kau… kau tag apa, Apa kau sakit" aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu Naruto rasanya aku mati rasa, Tanganku. "Sakura hy Sakura" apa ada yang memanggilku, Kaukah Sasuke? aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi terlalu sakit dan pandanganku… pandanganku gelap…

ENDING POV'

Sakura pingsan di pelukan Sasuke yang tampak panik karna tiba tiba Sakura menimpanya saat itu Sasuke berada di samping Sakura. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang lain pun sama paniknya. Mereka memutuskan ke rumah yang paling dekat yaitu menuju rumah Sasuke yang berada di depan taman kota. Walau pun rumah sakura dekat dari taman tetap saja jauh kalau berjalan kaki di tambah harus menggendongnya. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba menggendong Sakura sampai kerumah Sasuke. Saat sampai didepan pagar rumah, Neji membuka pintu.

"hy Sasuke pintunya terkunci"

"cks… Itachi buka pintunya" teriak Sasuke dari pagar rumahnya " hy hy kau ini bisa tidak sih tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu kan ma…lu… ya ampun, Kenapa dia? ada apa ini"

"arg… berisik menyingkirlah" perkataan Sasuke itu membut Itachi sadar dan menyingkir untuk member jalan mereka semua untuk masuk. Sesampai didalam Sasuke Naruto dan Kiba membaringkan Sakura di sofa ruang tamu. "bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai gadis Pink itu pingsan?"

"kami juga tidak tau Ita_nii, Tiba tiba dia meringgis kesakitan dan pingsan" dengan wajah paniknya Ino menjawab.

"begitu, Kalian menyingkirlah, Aku ingin melihatnya" Itachi berjalan menuju sofa tempat dimana Sakura berada dan yang lainnya menjauh untuk memberi jalan.

"dia kesakitan, Dia terus memegang tangan kirinya" jelas Sasuke yang pada saat itu melihat Sakura terus memegang. "hm… ini..." Itachi melihat tanda yang berbentuk kunci yang terukir dengan huruf-huruf kuno di lengan kiri Sakura.

"apa itu Ita-nii"

"ini seperti gambar kunci kuno dan di kunci ini terukir huruf kuno" jelas Itachi kepada Tenten yang kebinggungan melihat gambar yang ada di tangan Sakura itu.

"tapi apa gara-gara gambar itu Sakura sampai pingsan, Kan aneh aja"

"benar juga tapi yang penting sadarkan dulu dia, hy Sasu ambilkan air"

SAKURA POV'

E… apa ini seperti air yang di cipratkan saja atau ini hujan u… sakitnya barkurang syukurlah. Kenapa airnya tak berhenti-henti si… "eng…" e… dimana ini tunggu kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Apa karna tadi aku pingsan a… ya tadi aku menimpa Sasuke uuu… memalukan.

"ada apa" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"**SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG BERTANYA SAKURA/ SAKURA_CHAN/ PINK**" aih mereka ini telingaku sakit tau ya ampun kompak lagi, bertanya satu-satu dong.

"kau tadi kenapa Sakura" terima kasih Kiba kau mau berbicara dengan lembut tidak seperti mereka aih bagaimana kalau aku jantungan.

"itu tadi…" apa aku harus cerita tapi mereka kan orang-orang yang baruku kenal.

"cerita saja Pink jangan mentang-mentang kami baru jadi temanmu kau tak mau membicarakannya kepada kami" hy apa katamu Sasuke kau memanggilku **pink **hu… awas kau ya dasar ayam tunggu kenapa kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan atau jangan-jangan.

"jangan-jangan apa hah… aku bisa baca pikiran orang, Itu memang aneh tapi itu** nyata**"

Jangan bercanda Sasuke, Tidak lucu mana mungkin kau bisa baca pikiranku, Kecuali kau adalah penyihir atau pesulap yang biasaku lihat di televisi. Ada-ada aja hu… yang benar saja.

"kalau kau tidak pecaya ya udah, A… kau benar aku penyihir" e… sadarkan aku kalau aku sedang bermimpi yang benar saja, Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sasuke di dunia ini mana ada **penyihir** huuu… ouw… ya aku tau kau berkata seperti itu karena kau adalah salah satu dari seven witch.

"kalau tidak percaya ya udah" aih…dasar ayam.

"sudah-sudah jangan ribut yang penting, Sakura kau bisa menceritakan apa penyebab kau pingsan? Apa karna gambar yang ada di tangan kirimu itu?" gambar di tangan? A… ya benar hulf… gambar itu selalu muncul saat aku pingsan tapi apa karna gambar itu? aku pun tak tau.

"tenanglah Sakura kami semua bisa dipercaya kok" hah… yang benar saja Ino-chan, Tapi.

"bukankah gambar itu, lambang keturunan Senju pada saat zaman peperangan 500 tahun yang lalu, Dan sekitar 100 tahun kemudian barulah lambang itu diganti hingga sekarang klan Senju masih terus menggunakan lambang yang baru, bukan yang lama, bukankah begitu" e… kau benar Shikamaru kau memang pintar aku memang masih ada keturunanan Senju ya kakekku. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau ini lambang Senju, Yangku tau hanya lambang yang sekarang di gunakan saja.

"tunggu dulu Shikamaru, Memang benar gambar itu memang terlihat seperti lambang Senju, terdahulu tapi, Di lambang Senju tak terdapat ukiran huruf kuno" baiklah aku binggung dan siapa dia.

"hm… maaf kau siapa? Siapa dia teman-teman?"

"e… hahahaha… benar juga perkenalkan aku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke" jadi si ayam punya kakak.

"jadi Sakura apa kau mau cerita" jangan memaksaku Gaara hulf… baiklah-baiklah apa salahnya menceritakan ini.

"sebenarnya… aku sudah memiliki lambang ini sejak lahir kata ibuku, Dan lambang ini selalu muncul saat aku merasa sakit di tanganku, Aku tidak tau penyebab kenapa aku merasa sakit hanya itu" hulf tetap aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya"

"jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu Sakura, kau bilang " KAU TETAP TIDAK BISA MENCERITAKAN SEMUANYA" bisa jelaskan apa maksud dari pekataan itu dan berhenti memanggilku ayam" argh… kenapa ayam itu mengcopy kata-kataku, apa benar dia bisa baca pikiran orang lain.

"aih baiklah aku ceritakan, Dulu ibu dan ayah perna bercerita, Kalau aku masih keturunan Senju dan Uzumaki, Aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kakekku dari klan Senju yang merupakan pemimpin klan pada saat itu dan nenekku dari klan uzumaki yang merupakan putri di klan itu, supaya memper'erat tali persaudaraan kedua klan menjodohkan mereka dan lahirlah kakekku Senju akira dia lagi-lagi di jodohkan dengan Uzumaki Resha dan barulah nenekku yang sekarang Senju Tsunade dan kakekku Yagami Dan, terakhir ibuku Yagami Misa dan ayahku Haruno Raito dan aku Haruno sakura. Dan menurutku tak ada sangkut pautnya tentang asal-usul klanku dengan gambar yang ada di tangan kiriku penyebab aku pingsan?" terangku ya ampun, Aku baru sadar apa aku harus bertanya kepada ibu tentang ini? Tentang rahasia klan yang hingga kini aku tak tau, Tapi kenapa ibu dan ayah menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

"membingungkan, kalau kau dari kedua klan itu kenapa kau tak masuk gedung sekolah yang berada di depan gedung sekolahmu sekarang Sakura?" apa maksud dari perkataan Karin? aku tak mengerti tau.

"apa maksudmu Karin?"ada-ada aja tapi aku masih penasaran apa sih perbedaan dari kedua gedung sekolah itu sampai-sampai Karin berkata seperti itu?.

"maksud Karin, kau kan masih mengalir darah Senju dan Uzumaki, Bukannya kedua klan itu adalah klan yang menguasai sihir dan segel yang patut untuk dihormati, Layaknya klan Uchiha, Hyuga dan Nara. Sekolah yang kita tempati sekarang, bukanlah sekolah bisa Sakura, Kau tau rahasia dari sekolah kita, Kenapa ada dua gedung dan kenapa para siswa tak boleh berbaur walau pun satu sekolah. Biar pun satu kantin tapi meja antar siswa di bedakan lagi oleh warna tak ada yang boleh melanggar. Kau tau kenapa?. Jawabannya adalah gedung sekolah yang kau tempati adalah gedung dimana hanya para manusia biasa tanpa kelebihan tepatnya dari klan yang tak memiliki kemampuan sama sekali. Dan gedung yang satunya berisi klan-klan yang memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri, kau mengerti" Temari-nee lalu apa maksutmu, Apa masih ada sangkut pautnya denganku dan kenapa kalian bisa satu meja padahal berlainan gedung?.

"lalu kenapa kalian bisa berteman? bukannya kalian ada yang berbeda gedung sekolah?"

"hm itu ya, Sebenarnya kami harus masuk di gedung khusus klan itu, Tapi ada beberapa dari kami yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan keistimewaan kami makanya kami lain gedung dan para guru pun tau akan itu" aku masih belum mengerti Tenten-chan.

"Aku belum mengerti?"

"begini kau taukan kita satu kelas aku, Hinata-chan, dan Ino-chan masih belum bisa menyempurnakan kekuatan kami, Sebenarnya kekuatanku dan Ino-chan adalah teknik segel, Hinata-chan dan Tenten-chan teknik sihir. Ada lagi yang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya yaitu Lee dan Suigetsu mereka berdua memiliki teknik segel. Dan yang lainnya sudah bisa mengguasai teknik masing-masing hingga bersekolah di gedung sebelah. Baiklah ada Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Temari-nee, Sai, Shikamaru mereka teknik sihir dan terakhir Naruto, Kiba, Matsuri, Karin mereka teknik segel. Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk ke gedung sebelah? apa karna kau tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu Sakura?" apa maksudmu Shion-chan?.

"aku tidak tau menau akan soal ini semua, ini membuatku pusing"

"lebih baik kau menanyakannya langsung kepada kedua orang tuamu Sakura, karena mana mungkin kau manusia biasa, secara kau masih ada keturunan dengan Senju dan Uzumaki, di tambah lambang yang ada di tanganmu itu, apa kau sama sekali tak perna menanyakannya kepada orang tuamu Sakura-chan" ya… kau benar Matsuri aku akan menanyakanya, Aku masih binggung akan ini semua. Apa-apa ini dan apa lambang yang membuat aku kesakitan sampai pingsan. Dan kenapa ayah atau ibu tak memberi tauku tentang rahasia klan Senju dan Uzumaki yang bisa menggunakan sihir dan segel. Kenapa mereka tak menceritakannya?.

TBC…

Hulf… ceritanya ancur dan susah dimengerti

Thank's yang udah REVIEWS

Hwang Energy : terimakasih yah udah mau baca fic ancurku hehehe… jadi pairing kita sama hihihihi… hmf fav aja kog tag apa . Salam kenal uga yah, ni q udah update

Dijah-hime :terimakasih atas bantuannya, aku tertolong sekali, kemarin pas ak publis ni fic buru-buru ga sempat edit, Mohon di maklumi.

Rizuka Hanayuuki : terimakasih sudah memberi tauku dan terimah kasih udah mau baca dan reviews fic jelekku. Ya ak tau kog ni bukan flame santai saja semua orang punya pendapat masing-masing apa ini sudah panjang .

Kireina Yume : terimakasih, salam kenal uga, ni ak update .

Akachii KurossuZeria : terimakasi banyak sudah membantu tanpa dirimu ak tag kan perna bisa update fic diffn .


End file.
